


Legion one shots

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Frank saves a banana?, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legion never enters the fog, Psychological Torture, county fair, fostercare, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: A bunch of Legion one shots, more will be added uwu





	1. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion try to escape.
> 
> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
> there is briefly implied non-con at the end of the fic

“I miss home…” Susie whined, leaning against Julie, holding her arm to her. The Legion was all sat together under a tree, huddled together. The endless rounds of hunting and sacrificing survivors for an unknown amount of time has slowly drained any excitement the group had felt at first. It became harder to sacrifice the survivors, many of the other killers were monstrous and inhuman. They were just four kids who fucked up real bad.

“Frank, I'm ready to go home,” Joey said, digging up the dirt with his knife.

“I don't know how to get us home. I don't know if we can go home.” Frank looked at the others, they all looked exhausted. “All we can do is try different ideas and theories.”

They tried an assortment of plans, they dug holes, tried to break through the escape gates. Joey tried to climb over the walls. They climbed trees to try and find an end to the Entity's land, but it was just a sea of trees. In the far distance, they could see a dark line of smoke from presumably the Survivor camp. Sometimes they got away with having two members of Legion in one trial.

Their greatest achievement was figuring out how to confuse the Entity. While all the other killers had extremely different appearances, the Legion crew easily could look the same if you weren’t paying attention. What could a little harmless joking do? Any chance to try and liven up their time in the Entity’s realm. How they acquired match outfits is still a mystery. Confusing the elder killers such as Evan and Myers was amusing. 

“Hey, I have a crazy idea….and it probably won't work,” Joey said, walking over to his group after his trail.

“At this point dude, just say it. We're out of ideas of how to get out.” Julie sighed. She was leaning up against Frank who was quiet and watching their small bonfire. 

“Okay, so, at this point we're all familiar with the hatch. Now I figure none if the Killers have tried this since obviously, they won't fit.” Joe said, pacing thoughtfully.

“Okay, and? Don't hold us in suspense like this!” Susie hopped up to her feet in excitement.

“Okay so like, what if we went through the hatch like I don't know what would happen. Obviously, we would need to hold it open so the Entity couldn't close it in us after the trial.” Joe said, puffing his chest out, proud of his observations.

“That would also mean all of us would be in the trial and that we left one of the survivors alive to allow the hatch to open. That would also mean we would need to locate the hatch in time. Also not be figured out.” Frank's pessimism was noted by everyone who nodded. “But…I have noticed a pattern on how to determine how the Entity is paying attention. See the crows or Ra, or whatever they are? Sometimes in a trial, they don't fly up when spooked. Even when a survivor runs by, they're supposed to help us. Which means they're not watching. Or like right now, usually they're making noises or you can see their eyes. But none of them are here. We're not in its focus. And we can take advantage of that.

There was a contagious smile that spread from one member to another. They looked over at the pile of matching clothes, and a plan was formed. But they had to by themselves time to test their plan in different ways. They kept tabs on the birds that watched everything and noted their behavior. They asked any of the Killers who would respond about the hatch and what they know. Joey had managed to catch the hatch door during a trial and hold it, checking that off as a success after it finally slipped and shut. 

Now, they just had to act. They hid from the other kills and donned their matching clothes, an excited atmosphere circled around the group as they waited for the Entity to call one of them into a trial. And as soon as it did, the gears in their plan took motion. 

 

For the survivors, the trial was a trip. Did Legion merge with the Nurse? When did they learn how to teleport? One by one they were hooked and sacrificed. Their last survivor was the one named Quentin. Frank was hot on his trial, chasing him down towards the hatch. He watched as the kid jumped in. Quickly, he got down and held the hatch down as he watched the other three ran up. 

“God I hope this works.” Joey prayed as he left down, and there's was a bright flash, white light cutting through the infinite black of the Entity. A hole had been torn, they could see a forest floor and Joey landing. 

There was crashing as if a bottle as a cloud or purple, pink gas formed around them. They had been found out. Julie grabbed Susie pushed her in. 

“Frank, we-”, she coughed and gagged violently, “we need to go now!” She yelled.

 

“Go! I'll be right behind you.” 

 

Julie stared at him for a second and quickly kissed him. She leaped through the hatch. Frank quickly went to slip through. But a rough, greasy hand grabbed his hood and slammed him backward. 

Before the hatch slammed shut, Frank heard the screams and yells if his companions. 

He stared up in anger and horror at the thing that had grabbed him. The Clown, a disgusting, fat, pig of a man. The cloud of gas still around them seem to get heavier the more Frank lay pinned there by the heavier killer. His body numb and paralyzed. And then there was black. 

 

There was a crushing being of utter disbelief between the rest of legion. They were one. It wasn't supposed to be like that. All of them were supposed to make it back. They silently walked through the woods towards a road they could barely see in the distance. 

 

Pain flared throughout Frank's body. He was scarred and disfigured. Glowing orange scars coated his face, blades of knives similar to his friend's tore through his jacket and his skin. He was not as decorticated as Evan, but he now understood what they meant. His struggle against it. He did the Entity's bidding to try and lessen the pain. But any loss left him with more wounds and decor. The survivors had even begun to notice. He saw pity in some expressions. He hated it. The humiliation, the loss, the torture. He hated the way the fat pig stared at him anytime he got close to him. Frank stayed as far away from the Clown as he could. He even hid behind Myers at one point who simply acted as a wall between the two. 

Most times, he stared at the bonfire, fantasizing about escape and seeing his friends. He didn't care if it fed the Entity. It was going to happen. They were going to be family again.


	2. Frank Falls In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank falls in the hatch and breaks Entity.exe

The trial was going horribly. Frank had only hooked a survivor once. Somehow the survivors had managed to slam 4 pallets on him, and that fucking hurt. And here he was, one a hatch standoff. Park vs Morrison. Park was a slippery survivor, an asshole at the worst of times. 

Frank leaped forward to try and grab Jake but slipped from his attempted grab. In a last-second act of anger and swept down to try and grab Park at the last second. But Instead found himself teetering on the edge of the hatch. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Frank shouted as he found himself dropping through the hatch, performing a perfect dab. Falling towards what? The fuck if he knew. 

 

When Frank awoke he found himself in an unfamiliar part if the Entity's forest. Cautiously, he stood up and looked around. He saw in the distance the glow of a fire. Slowly crouching walking towards he came to the realization he was not back at his campfire. Around the fire, he saw the survivors and the horrid realization come over him. There was no way he could take down all of them. 

Slowly he removed his mask and hid it in a bush, putting his knife in its sheath. He slipped off his leather coat and hit it as well and made his way to the campfire. He kept his approach quite as if he were not trying to startle an animal. He did a double check on himself to see if there was anything he could change, or if they would even recognize him. 

Compared to the other survivors, Frank looked like someone who spent to much time in Hot Topic and Spencers. And he looked young compared to the majority of them, probably closest to the one named Quentin in age.

 

“It's a new one, who wants to explain what's happening to them this time,” Park said, poking at the logs. 

The one named Claudette looked up and smiled at Frank and said, “I'll do it this time”. She strode over to him her footsteps quiet. As she walked over, he looked at everyone else around the fire and met eyes with King. His eyes soaked in suspicion and curiosity. He felt Claudette touch his arm and he stepped away.

Claudette frowned, “follow me, I'll answer your questions, and that you have. As well as tell you where you are and what we do.”

 

 

Frank's lack of a return freaked the rest of Legion out, his trial should have been done long ago, yet he had not returned. Ther ran around the entire area, and asked anyone if they saw him. Honestly, most of the Killers couldn't tell the difference between any of the Legion members, even if they dressed differently. But from what they got, no one had seen Frank. Which was a big fucking problem?

 

The survivor camp was awkward, it was obvious to most that Frank was quite different from the rest of them. But they still tried to help him learn and to prep for when he was eventually called into a trial. They learned he was already a god at jumping pallets and windows, and he was fast too. King still gave him this look of distrust even after what Frank would consider a few hours of spending time with the survivors. 

All the shit Frank was learning about these survivors and their ways made Frank feel powerful, he felt like he had things to use against them now. Now more taunts after pallet slams and shit. He would be the one baiting them. Even if it meant not playing by the rules. 

But the weirdest shit happened. He felt the tug that the others described the calling. Quickly, he slipped off to where he hid his things and put his mask on and his jacket. And waited for the Entity to take him

 

Waking up as a “survivor” was a lot different than when he was hunting them. But tuck, he still had all his killer abilities. He could feel the need to go into frenzy and to attack the survivors. A wide and mischievous green grew under his mask. This trial would be a whole lot of fun. 

The look of utter confusion when the survivors saw Legion running beside them at one second and then the Huntress the next. The downside was when he felt the head of an axe connect with his back. He stumbled forward but caught himself. A large strong hand grabbed his shoulder and he whipped out his knife cutting Anna's arm in reaction to distract her just as the alarms for the gates blared. 

 

He tore off his mask and ran for the gates, hiding it in the side of his jacket. Knife still in his hand though. Amazingly, they had all escaped, only two of the survivors having been downed and one hooked once. One of them due to Frank's frenzied attacks that surprised the survivor. 

Word had reached the bonfire once he arrived of how there were two killers. But yet no one was sacrificed. 

“Where did you get that knife newbie?” The question came out of the blue. Frank looked over at King, who stood next to him arms crossed.

“I had it when I showed up here,” Frank said, moving to mirror King's posture. The Brit gave snorted and trudged back to the fire.

 

The first at trial Frank got to play in was a lot less to be desired. They were playing against Freddy. Who was a dick in general, it didn't matter the settings? That who trial, Frank did not don his Legion persona. He simply wished to get this round over with as soon as possible. But he was also stuck with King as one of the survivors, so he figured it would be too risky. They were working on a generator, as they heard that fucking lullaby come closer, and just as they stood to leave, they were dragged into his dream realm. Freddy stood there blocking the entrance, laughing. Freddy lashed at Frank and missed. Frank having ducked and moved around him, utilizing the speed he got from Frenzy. The attack instead hitting David who yelled out in pain. Then, to the surprise of David, he watched as Frank attacked the dream demon. Decking him as hard as he could. 

If they were not in danger at the moment, King would have found himself aroused at what he just saw. But he took the opportunity to get the fuck out of the room. 

Freddy may have had claws, but Frank was faster and had a lot more rage that needed to be released. Ignoring the wounds Freddy gave him, Frank continued his beat down. When he was done and landed one last hit to Freddy's face to daze him long enough to get a good distance away. 

Using Frenzy, Frank ran across the map where he eventually collapsed from the wounds inflicted on him. He felt someone reach down and help him up, helping mend his wounds. The rest of the trial went quickly after that, Freddy's attacks were sloppy and slow, and he looked like shit.

 

Bear trapped, axed, stabbed, hooked, chainsawed, clawed, puked on. Frank had it all. He was ready to go back to killing. He just had to figure out how. 

 

To Frank's surprise, it seemed like the Entity was ready for him to go back to his normal too. Probably tired of his antics and confusing the Killers and Survivors as well as abusing his killer abilities to attack the other killers to escape. Instead of the call of the Entity, he saw fog form around him and engulf his vision. He knew exactly what to do.


	3. Banny Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to a fair and a Banana js kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time after they killed the custodian/janitor and they never went into the fog.

Susie had managed to convince everyone that they should go to a fair a couple towns over. It was going to cost them a little more money than they had so they made a few quick stops.

When they finally got to the fair, The Legion split into two groups, Frank and Joey decided they wanted to go ok the rides, and Julie and Susie wanted to check out the booths and games.

It was a different kind of adrenaline rush that the group got to experience for once in a while, one of joy and excitement. The boys going the wildest ride and the girls playing games and winning small plushies. 

Susie let out an excited whoop and holler as he managed to outplay the carnies games and managed to get one if the big prizes, deciding on a larger banana shaped plushie that had a cute face on it. Both because of it's super cute to her and because it would make a good pillow for two people to use.

After her win, they went to go catch up with Frank and Joey to deposit their winnings into Joey's old hand-me-down van. Julie went with Joey to go out away all the small prizes they had accumulated, Susie and Frank staying back to grab food for everyone to eat. 

“This was good, we needed this,” Frank said, looking down over at Susie who proudly puffed up her chest. They both started laughing and headed towards an eating area with tables to start eating.

“Hey, I think I gonna go to the bathroom quick and wash my hands,” Susie said as she slid off the bench, banana in her arms. 

“Do you gotta take the banana with you?” Frank sighed shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

Susie gasped and pretended to cover the plush banana's non-existent ears, “Frank, that's rude, don't insult Banny Junior.” Frank rolled his eyes and went back to eating hungrily. 

Susie trotted her way back to the general area she had remembered the bathrooms being at. She frowned as she turned in a circle, not knowing where to go to find them. She jerked as she felt the banana be torn from her arms. 

“Hey shorty, where's your mommy? Did they abandon you to the clowns?” 

Susie had no idea who this fucker was, but no one touched her shit unless they were part of Legion. “Give it back, shit lips!” she snapped and she leaped at this douchebag who took her plushie. He shoved her down and took off laughing heading towards a group of guys, she guessed around college age or high school seniors. Susie bit her lip and run off to find Frank. She was gonna get that fucking banana back.

“Frank!” Susie yelled as she ran up to the table. By the time as she arrived, Joey and Susie had come back and had started eating. All three of the other Legion members looked up in concern. 

“Where that fuckin banana you had, Susie?” Frank said, standing up. Susie just grabbed his hand and started leading him off. 

“Joey, Julie, just stay and watch our shit we'll be back in a bit I guess,” Frank sighed as he was dragged off. 

 

It wasn't hard finding the fuckers who took Susie's banana, especially when the guy who took it started pointing and mocking her as they got closer. Frank frowned, spotting the banana up high in a tree.

“You want your little shit toy back? Gonna get it yourself or are you gonna have your daddy go get it?” The guy mocked, laughing as watched their reactions, the rest of the group turned to watch. 

Frank sighed and looked over the group, “Stay here Susie I'm gonna go get it for you,”. He strode up to the group of guys and pushed his way through them. 

Susie watched from the other side of the sea of “Bros” and Frank shoved his way through and pulled out his concealed hunting knife and proceeded to scale the tree, using the knife as a step or leverage to help him. When he was close enough to grab the banana, he held onto it by a small cord that it had on the very top of its stem. Dropping the rest 2 feet down, Frank yanked his knife out and put it back, moving back to Susie, Banny Jr. In hand. Behind them was a crowd of silent assholes.

“Want to go get one of those big lemonade cups? Maybe some funnel cake too?” Frank said as put his arm around Susie protectively as the walked away. 

Susie looked at home with a wife excited smile, “Fuck yeah.”


	4. Watch the floors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by quentintalks on tumblr's ask on, "most embarrassing thing that happend between you and a killer?"
> 
>  
> 
> https://quentintalks.tumblr.com/post/184159737786/worse-than-death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: OW MY NUTS, ARGH MY FACE

The Entity had a thing about making old buildings even more decrepit and rotted. What it did not take into factor the stability. Now no one ever thought they would fall over, the Entity can grab people from all over human history, and trap them in this nightmare realm, why would it ever think about wear and tear of buildings? 

Guess they were wrong though when they started finding deep grooves in hooks from killers like the Hillbilly and the Cannibal, and small ones from the others. The hooks were shaky and loose, making it easier for the survivors to sabotage them. Pallets started to break when thrown down in killers heads or when The Legion would vault over them. 

The generators started to get harder to repair because of the damage from the kills kicking of hitting them, or more internal damage from the Hag's hex or the Doctor's discharge. The light builds didn't light up as bright as they used too. 

The Killers and survivors concluded that they had to do something about it. Spending their free time to fix up their own resources in the maps. What no one expected was the floors. Now the floors had always had holes in the in some places but they never thought new ones would open.

 

Quentin crept along the top hallway cautiously, his heart beating in his chest. He knew that the killer was close. Whether he was up or downstairs was yet to be known. He had spotted this trial’s killer early on, it was one of the Legion members. They were sporting a red and white Letterman jacket with Grecian helmet on the back, maybe Spartan if you wanted to get specific, Quentin didn't know nor entirely cared. 

He slowly walked onto a balcony and looked around trying to see any of his friends, he frowned seeing none of them. He turned and slowly walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. Quentin winces as he hit a creaky board, slowly stepping to the side he continued on his way.

As he rounded the corner there was a crack, and that's when Quentin looked down, just as the floorboards below him snapped. 

 

Frank had been circling the entire map. He had hooked and downed that Dwight guy but when he left he got unhooked right away. His adventures to find the other survivors were, well to put it simply. Going fucking terrible. So he decided to head into, well, a rougher version of the Legion HQ. He figured someone had to be there. He went through and checked all the books and crannies on the bottom floor. When he was walking under the ledge he heard a crack. Looking up to see what it was, he saw, well he saw something worse than he had hoped.

 

Quentin's crotch collided straight on with Frank's face. The momentum if Quentin's fall sends the two straight onto the ground. Frank's head smashing onto the floor, and Quentin's poor, poor crotch being slammed on again.

The two awkwardly rolls away from each other, Quentin holding onto himself, wheezing in pain, Frank curled up on his side clutching his pounding head. After a bit they both got up, Quentin moving back awkwardly, still in some pain. 

“How’ bout, we just...forget this ever fucking happened,”. The young killer said, scooping his dropped knife off the ground.

“Deal.”


	5. There's no comfort in sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place either before or if the Legion had never gone into the fog.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry if all the stories are coming out are focused on Frank, I assure you I will be writing more as a whole group or more focused on the other members.  
> \------------
> 
> Sleep can be restless when your wanted, and your dreams can further your fear of death.

The cops had found their hideout, and they knew the teens were armed. There had been the sounds of gunshots echoing the over the town, as much as the group fought back and had killed several officers, they did not stand a chance. 

Frank finished off the the officer he had been fighting and looked behind him, he watched as Joey was knocked back and shot in the chest. The young man's eyes going wide as he fell to the ground, his knife falling from his hands. Frank rushed over and shoved his blade into the officer’s spine and knelt beside joey and propped him up against the wall. “It’s okay man, your gonna be okay, I just need you to keep your eyes open and wake? Okay? Joey? Joey. Joey answer me, move your fuckign eyes joey!”

Frank shakily grabbed Joey’s knife and stood up, his hands trembling in anger. They killed Joey. God damnit it was all his fuckign fault, he was just a kid. Frank ran towards here Susie was, but he found her on the ground as well, blood welling up underneath her still body. Swiftly, he bent down and grabbed her weapon and put it in his pocket.

“Frank!” That was the last thing Frank heard from Julies mouth as he ran towards her as he was shot down by a officer, the bullet piercing the back of her head. Around her lay bodies of cops she had killed. 

Frank stopped for a second and looked at his dead lover, and rage and anguish welling up inside him. Fueled by his emotions he let out a pained cry and he leapt at the officer who shot Juliee, and then he woke up.

Frank shot up from his spot on the floor of the abandoned ski resort building, screaming and clutching his head. He quickly scooted himself into a corner and pulled his knees to his chest and curled up into himself. He was supposed to protect them, he was the oldest at the age of 19, he was their leader, their older brother figure. 

He heard fast approaching footsteps, he could recognize them anywhere, it was Joey. He watched as joey slammed the door of his room open, and stare at him. His eyes were wide with worry and he hurried over and crawled towards Frank with caution.

 

It had taken Joey a second to realize it had been Frank who had screamed. Frank was a silent type, the silent killer. He was a damn ninja, he never made any loud sound. As soon as it registered in his head that it was Frank, he took off running, knife in hand. He was shocked when he found Frank pressed up against the corner, knees to his chest. He had never seen the older man look so small. Frank was a scary dude, he moved silently, and had a wide temper. He never showed fear openly, so his whole condition at the moment was worrying.

Joey sat beside his leader and leaned on him, comforting Frank . Then another set of footsteps could be heard. Susie peaked in, and saw Joey pressed up against Frank in the corner. Slowly, she walked over and sat up against Joey and rested against Frank's legs. Curling up into her own hoodie to get herself warm. 

The last person to arrive was Julie, her face was worried, but she soon showed as to why it had taken her so long to react. She carried in a bundle of blankets, covering up each one of the members, wrapping them up. When she was done she sat down on the other side of Frank and stroked his hair.   
“Everything is okay, babe. Do you want to talk about it…?” 

“No….not right now,” Frank whispered as he leant against Julie's hand. Closing his eyes once again. This time, sleep came peacefully, no nightmares, no dreams, just blackness, and Frank could take comfort in that.


	6. Update

For right now this will be on pause, I'm actually working on a multi-chapter fanfic. Sooooo once that is done i'll hope right back on board with smaller short stories!!!


	7. Blind!Quentin x Heavily Scarred Frank

Quentin could just barely see the figure of his lover. He had started to lose his vision when he was ten, it was slow but gradual change, he was able to learn all the skills he needed easily while he still maintained some clear vision. He reached out and slowly caressed his sleeping lovers face, letting his fingers move along the scars. 

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart”. Quen felt  
his lover’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him close, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. 

Quentin laughed, kissing him back. “Good morning, Frank”. Quentin scooted closer and pulled Frank into an embrace, rubbing his back. Frank was covered in all sorts of scars, it amazed Quentin. He wished he could see them all, but feeling them would have to do. “When did you come home? I didn't hear or feel you come into bed.” 

Frank sighed and nuzzled the crook of Quentin's neck. “Around 3 a.m., baby, you were fast asleep. I slipped in carefully so I didn't wake you up”. Frank began a line of gentle kisses along Quentin's neck, ending right below his earlobe. “Don't worry, hun. I have today off, I'll be with you all day. Me, you, Lola, we can go to the park or go get ice cream. I promise today is for me and you, no work, no Legion. Just me and you, darling.”

“Okay, besides that, I think you owe me a dinner date too. You were gone basically for three nights, I thought I was going to be sleeping alone for the rest of the week”. Quentin held Frank's head close to him, feeling Frank's hands rub his lower back contently. 

Frank pressed his face into Quentin's chest, his hands rubbing Quentin's back. He smiled to himself, he enjoyed how plush Quentin was, he was soft, and a little squishy which made him good for cuddling and hugging. “Let's go shower, babe, we can walk and feed Lola afterward. Maybe we could stop at Denny's or something while we're on the walk and get some breakfast”. 

“Okay, yeah, I like the sound of that. Do you want to show-”

“Yes, I went to shower together. I miss you Quen, three nights apart is too long”. Frank laughed, he sa up and slid off the bed dragging Quentin along and heaving him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

 

 

Quentin sighed, they were ready to go on on their walk, Quentin had Lola in her harness, except the only thing holding them back was the mask situation. “Frank, you should take the mask off. No one is going to judge you. Please, for me, take your mask off, what if I go to kiss you, and I have to kiss your mask”. Quentin huffed, he knew Frank had a hard time being in public without his face being covered, and he fully understood why. The amount of scarring in Frank's face was, well, in all honesty, terrifying. The first time he felt Frank, he thought he had been joking. Sure, he could see Frank but he was just a bunch of dull colored blobs, he couldn’t exactly see what his lover's face looked like to others. 

There was a sigh of resignation as Frank set his mask aside. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Okay, just for you babe.”

“You know how much I love you right? I would travel the world with you, Frank, and I would never tire of you. No matter how dumb or angry you can be. I love you.” Quentin said, placing his hands on Frank's cheeks bringing him down for one last kiss before they went on their walk.


	8. The Daycare Situtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets a job at a local daycare because he's a broke bitch

Frank was broke, and that was the fucking truth. He tried retail and that didn’t work, terrible as customer service. He tried physical labor, that was okay but he had to be able to do his school work. His life was pretty pathetic at this point, he was 20 years old, back in high school retaking his senior year since his dumbass flipped his shit when he was 18 and dropped, an complete overreaction on his part. So now he is jobless, trying to keep up rent, trying to pay for food, and trying to still save money for his pills. 

 

Frank found himself staring at an ad he came across in the paper. It was for a daycare job, in the ad they sounded pretty desperate, saying they would accept anyone. The hours worked for him too, the pay wasn’t as good as he wished it would be, but hell, money is money and he’ll take what he can get. Plus, he found he was always pretty fuckin good with kids, and they seemed to like him. And so, he made his way to the address listed. When he knocked on the door, a old woman greeted him. It took a couple minutes to convince her that she was here for the interview, and indeed not there to rob her. 

 

To say the interview went smooth is not exactly how Frank would put it, but they seemed get that he needed cash and they were also in need of someone to help them. The only stipulation they had was that he had to dress, in well something less, as they called it, “punk rock, and anarchist looking”. Which he could handle, they didn’t say anything about his piercings or his tattoo, he figured he would just quickly wash his hair product out before he went to work.

 

The old people who ran the daycare had a pretty set schedule for the kids, which he could handle, nap time give him like a hour and a half to do homework. He was, though, still going to have to find another way to make more money. There was no way he was going to be able to live off this salary, but hey, the kids at the high school paid him stupid fucking money to steal beer and cigarettes for them. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to doing. On occasion he broke into someone’s home to steal food and valuables, he was a broke bitch and happend to be good at stealing and getting away with it. 

 

 

When the old couple introduced him to the children, it was as if the world had stopped. They were all silent and staring at him. He was kinda expecting this, he figured he looked a lot different than the people they were used to seeing. He stands about at 6 foot 7 inches, towering over the older couple, he’s decently muscular, he has a neck tattoo, piercings, and scars on his face and pretty much on every part of his body. He was like a new animal scientists had found to these kids, as soon as the old couple stopped talking. Chaos erupted, kids clung to his legs and grab his hands. Question after question was shouted his way, and Frank fucking loved every second of it. The excitement flowing off the kids was infectious. He hadn’t even noticed the old couple leave he was so occupied with the kids. 

 

Getting them to calm down enough for him to answer questions wasn’t too hard, and neither were the questions. They were the typical, “what's your favorite color?”, or, “Whos your favorite superhero?”. Of course there were the couple questions pertaining to his tattoo and scars. The rest of the night was just following the routine, the old people left him a notebook with instructions and specific instructions for certain children. The days after that went just as smoothly, the old people left as soon as he showed up, going to the actual living area of the house. Giving Frank full control, whether that was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined at the time. 

 

It was obvious to anyone watching from the outside that Frank was pretty fucking good at his job. But to Frank, it was more of a job. Like, he never expected a fucking power trip from it, like holy shit, these kids LOVED him. Hell, they gave him a plastic princess crown, he felt a little insulted by it at first, but fuck, he was god in this house now. On the day he had off, he would occasionally walk by his work and see full fucking chaos. 

 

Frank was a terrible example for the kids, the days he worked all day, he would occasionally, sneak a few beers in his bag and have a fuckin cold one while he was eating during lunch time. At one point a kid asked him what it was, and he answered truthfully. His logical response to if the child could have any was no, but, to quote himself, “Legally no, but laws are for pussies”. He never treated them wrong though, Frank grew up in the foster home system, he knew what it was like to be tossed around by adults. While certainly having 4 kids latched onto his legs as he walked was fucking annoying, he could live with it. He may have gotten loose with the elderly couple’s rules. He may have encouraged kids to fight back. Such as when Sarah bit another girl, who screamed for him, telling him what Sarah had done. Frank simply looked over from where he was and told her, “Bite her back, pussy”. 

 

Should Frank have been hired to work at the daycare, hell fucking no, but the children loved him. The couple had tried to fire him at one point, but Frank simply said, “Okay, well, GOOD BY EVERYONE, I’M NEVER COMING BACK! SAY GOODBYE TO FRANKIE!” and all hell broke loose as the children ran over screaming and balling. The old lady looked like she was about to explode and turned to Frank and told him he had one more chance. After that, anytime Frank wasn’t at work the kids through tantrums, thinking he had been fired. The idea of firing Frank gave the owners a headache. 

 

Unbeknownst to Frank, he was having a bigger effect on the kids than he knew. He had come into work in his Legion get up, because as soon as he was done with work he was going out with the rest of the Legion crew. When the kids asked about it he told them without thinking. He told them what they say to each other, little did he know that they would go home jumping around saying it. It didn’t take them long to figure out Frank was the Legion’s, “leader”, and Frank didn’t really care if they knew. They were just kids. What he wasn’t expecting was for them to suck up the shit he said, like a off hand comment on something he doesn't even remember, all he had said was, ”No, I am God”. Apparently, they took that shit to heart. 

 

The first time one of the little shits came up and tugged on his pants and asking him is he was, “Jesus too”, made him smile, as he simply responded, “Yes, I am both God and Jesus”. He had watched as the kid ran off to his friends. The power trip was really starting to get to him at this point. He started saying more shit he knew he shouldn’t, but it felt more like a game than actual life. 

 

He was doing great, until parents started to come in and complain and rat him out for the things the kids where repeating. That was the last fucking straw. That was when he was fired for real. But to say it was the last the little shits saw of Frank would be wildly incorrect. They would see him on the streets with his friends while they would be out and would just start yelling his name and waving excitedly. 

 

Frank misses his job at the daycare, but he’s figured out how to live of theft. Julie says he’s different after he worked there, she told him that it gave him a god complex that can never be filled again, he won’t agree with her aloud. But it totally did and he can’t seem to make up for it. But hey, it was fun while it lasted.


	9. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a small part of a larger story I'm working on, and I hope you enjoy!

Tapp had gotten off the Jigsaw case not very long ago, maybe around four months ago. He was transferred to a smaller town, one a lot more calmer. But within the last two months a string of break-ins has started. Usually nothing real valuable is taken, mostly food but at times jewelry is stolen. The police department where not putting their full focus on it, sure they tried but people having their boxed and canned food stolen was on their lowest priorities to deal with. They understood having their home broken into was terrifying, but no one ever reported hearing or seeing anything. 

 

The problem was that he could never seem to get any actual proof, even when gas stations started reporting break-ins after they closed. That's when the department started upping their attention on the break-ins. They started patrolling the streets, but even still, it was as if the burglar was a ghost. They were gone before anyone could do anything about it. 

 

The only kind of evidence they got was an old man who claimed he saw someone with a white hood disappear into the trees behind a house. Which gave them nothing to go off of. Once and awhile the break-ins would stop, but they were not consistent so that gave them nothing to go off of. After another month of the break-ins, something happened, and it caught Tapp off guard completely.

 

\-------

Tapp pulled on a hoodie, he had just finished eating dinner and had taken a quick shower. When he walked down the hall he stopped and froze, a figure was in his kitchen, filling a backpack as full as they could with food. The figure stopped and slowly looked Tapo's way. A white mask with a wide smile drawn on it stared at Tapp.

 

The figure zipped the bag up and threw it in the back, retrieving a large hunting knife from a holster on their leg as they slowly started to back away.

 

“Easy there kid, I'm not going to hurt you,” Tapp had a good idea of who this was. The kid had been reported missing a while ago, not long before the break-ins started happening, the family had given up fast on finding the boy. 

 

“Hell no, I'm not getting fucking caught,” the mask muffled the boy's words but Tapp knew what he said. He could see the knife shaking a little in his hand. 

 

“I’m not going to arrest you kid, I'm not a monster. It's okay, you can lower the knife.”. Tapp could hear the boy's breaths quicken, his head moving around just a little as he looked for an escape. “look, I just finished dinner not long ago and I have some leftovers still. If you sit down, I'll give you the leftovers, okay?” 

 

The boy glanced at the table and back at Tapp, he looked torn but decided to stay where he was. “It's pizza,” Tapp saw this get the teen's attention quick. He stared at two before slowly lowering the knife and putting it back into its sheath. “I know you're scared, but I'm not going to arrest you right now. I rather not do the paperwork on my off-time,’ Tapp slowly moved closer, his eyes analyzing the boy's body language. “Frank, right? How about you come sit down now, I'll grab and heat you up some pizza and I'll call your dad, okay?”

 

Frank tensed up, “No.” 

 

“Which part was no, kid?”

 

“If you fucking pick up that phone you won't ever see me again, I'll fucking disappear for good.”

 

Tapp sighed, “...Okay, no calling your dad. Got it”.

 

"Don't fucking call him that, he's not my fucking dad”, Frank snapped. 

 

Tapp moved slowly and cautiously as if he were approaching a wild animal, “I’m sorry, what would you like me to call him?”

 

"Clive can fuck off and die for all I care. Hell, I'll fuckin kill him myself if I have too,” Frank took a step back away from Tapp, his back hitting a wall.

 

Tapp shook his head. He had figured the kid had something wrong with him, the family had seemed so supportive in finding him. They had just figured he had left, they told Tapp that he had always been trouble for other families and he had just snapped and ran. “Okay, its a bad subject, I won’t bring it up again, I promise,” 

 

“For a fucking detective and the soon to be police chief, you seem to suck ass at your job. I bet they told you it was all me, well it fucking wasn’t. I was a tool for their family, a free fucking source of money. I wasn’t allowed to eat till their biological kids ate, they beat me! Of course you believed their bullshit, you were fucking fooled by a drunk and a whore that he calls his wife! You’re supposed to be here to protect people but you’re just as bad as the rest of the department,” Frank’s words where coming out in sobs, Tapp could see that under the shadow of the hood the kid was crying.

 

Tapp slowly lowered his hands, “Kid, calm down, okay? I don’t think you’re lying to me but their story is the only one we had remember. You can’t accuse me of not believing you when I didn’t know your story in the first place.” Tapp placed his hand on the top of the knife when he was at a safe distance and slowly pushed the knife down. “Let's sit down, okay? And you can tell me your side of what happened, okay?” Tapp could see that the kid was clearly tired, even with the hood hiding his eyes he could see the bags under his eyes, he looked utterly drained. Tapp slowly slid the knife out of Frank’s grasp as the kid sat down in a chair near him.

 

\-------

Tapp glanced at Frank, he had promised to take the boy back to where he way staying. The kid had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of his cruiser, and Tapp was tempted to return him to his foster family, but he was at the age he didn’t need to be with them, and from what Frank told him, he can see why the kid ran. 

 

Tapp rubbed his eyes as he parked and looked over at the kid, then at the obviously vacated house Frank had been bumming in. He shook his head and turned around, heading back to his house. He didn’t want this kid spending the night here, he knew this neighborhood and he didn’t trust it, so he took him back to his house. 

 

Tapp parked and moved over to Frank’s side and slowly picked him up, holding Frank bridal style as he walked back into his home. The kid was dead asleep, didn’t even move when Tapp picked him up. Tapp laid frank across his couch and slowly took the bag out of Frank’s hands and rested it on the side of the couch.

 

When Tapp woke up and checked downstairs, he found a simple note on the table, “Thank You,” Tapp smiled and folded the note up and slide it into his wallet.


	10. Romantic Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have to provide, feelin' me some deep ass burn out.
> 
> This is stupid short and a completely random ass thing I wrote on Discord as a joke.

_Under the light of the moon two figures stood, their bodies pressed against each other. Gently, one of the figures pressed their lips together. From the trees a person could be heard yelling._

"THATS PRETTY FUCKING GAY, YOU TWO"

Frank groaned and threw his head back, "FUCK _**OFF**_ , JULIE"

Joey laughed and grabbed Frank's face kissing him back, "It was pretty gay, bro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to take a lot of time for me to come back and write. I'm working on pretty long story right now, and I'm just burned out by all of the projects on my plate at the moment. Hopefully, I'll have some short stories in the feature.


End file.
